An Accident
by NightmaresAndDayDreams
Summary: A hungover Nathan tries to take advantage of Alisha's power. How will Simon respond? Nothing graphic, no slash, just a bit of Simon getting angry. Set before season 2 finale and Christmas episode.


Light seemed to pour through his closed eyelids, shaking him from his sleep. Nathan rolled over uncomfortably, the bulge in his crotch making him painfully aware of how long he'd gone without anything but a crusty sock to keep himself company. He groaned and sat up, running his hand through his hair, grimacing at the hangover pounding his skull. He leaned over to his stash of belongings, eyes closed from the shining light searing his mind, and grasped the bottle of cheap vodka from last night. He opened his eyes a crack to see the clear liquid swishing around the bottom third, and downed it in one. He winced, his face contorting at the terrible taste combined with his awful morning breath. He looked down at the erection, still tightening his briefs and decided it needed to be dealt with. He remembered the porn mag he had found in one of the old lockers. He pulled on the t-shirt flung across his makeshift bed and sloped off, the alcohol beginning to hit his blood stream, making the morning seem more agreeable. Shit, morning! Was he supposed to be doing service? He vaguely tried to recall the day of week, but gave up. I'll deal with the grumpy wanker of a community worker when the need arises.

He stepped into the locker room and saw Alisha, fixing her powder. In her underwear. Nathan merely stared, for a few seconds, mouth slightly open. Right now, the alcohol and the sexual excitement was begging him make some poor decisions. _Go on,_ half his brain thought, _you want it, to touch her, to feel those curves under your hands. _The more logical side of his brain protested.

_You won't even be able to remember it, you'll just black out._

_It'll be worth it, to touch that skin...all I need to do it pretend to trip and-_ Alisha turned just as Nathan lurched forward, slipping and touching her arm. Then his vision was filled with darkness, for a second, then suddenly he felt his breath constricted and saw Simon's face filled with pure hatred above him. He tried to scramble away, but Simon's hand tightened around his neck pushing him to the floor, and his other fist raised and collided with Nathan's cheek. "Calm down, Barry. Wha-" Simon threw Nathan down, and Nathan backed up against the opposite row of lockers, gasping for breath. He saw Alisha standing behind Simon, arms curled protectively around her body. Now would probably be a good time to tone down the smartarse, Nathan thought to himself. His mouth had other plans. "Oh god, I didn't say I wanted to piss on your girlfriend's breasts, did I?" Simon lunged forward angrily, but Alisha caught the back of his pristine shirt.

"Did he touch it on purpose?" Alisha bit her lip, looking past Simon at Nathan shaking his head furiously. Simon saw her gaze and turned sharply, leaning over Nathan, his voice becoming quiet and slow. "You meant to do it."

"What the fuck is going on?" Came the unmistakable voice of Kelly.

"This psycho is trying to kill me because I bumped his girfriend." Nathan said innocently. Kelly narrowed her eyes to glare at him. _Shit, she can hear me- I didn't mean to do it I didn't mean to do it I didn't mean to do it- besides, what's wrong with wanting a shag, it's natural for us young lads._

"Simon, did this wanker hurt Alisha? Did he...?" She trailed off, as Simon bowed his head, and whispered. "I didn't get here in time."

_Kelly, I stopped him, but he needs to learn a lesson. Go along with me. _

Kelly's mouth opened into a little oh as she understood. Nathan was too busy trying to stand up to notice."You did this to her, you creep."

"I don't even remember it happening, I just reached out to touch he-" Nathan stopped midsentence, "I just remember slipping over towards her. Then crazy here is trying to kill me."

"Bullshit." Simon spat, his brows furrowed. "You didn't slip."

"Simon, please don't..." Alisha breathed. Simon looked at her, their eyes meeting.

Nathan had regained his feet by now, and ran from the room.

There was a few seconds silence, as the listened to his footsteps pounding and the door to the community centre slamming open. Questions bubbled away at Kelly, as she stared into Simon's face.

'Why?" Asked Kelly.

Simon lips pulled upwards into into a quirky half smile.

"That boy needed to be taught a lesson."


End file.
